clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle of Kiros
The Battle of Kiros was a battle during the Clone Wars in which Confederacy of Independent Systems fought against Galactic Republic on neutral world of Kiros. Participants The Battle Prelude As more and more neutral planets joined the Separtists and Count Dooku, Master Yoda contacted Roshti who was the governor of the Togruta colony on Kiros. Roshti told Yoda that his people were artists not warriors and thus they would be steadfast in their neutrality. Yoda, disappointed, warned Roshti to be wary of Dooku noting that the Sith lord should not be trusted. The Governor then, looking through the window, said it was too late, because Count Dooku already arrived. When Separtist landing crafts arrived on the surface, Dooku and Darts D'Nar greeted the governor. Roshti questioned the Separatist leaders begging them to explain why they'd brought an army to his peaceful neutral planet. Dooku insisted that it was only a peaceful occupation to protect Kiros from the Republic who the Sith claimed wanted to take over the planet. At first Roshti didn't agree with the offer, but he knew that it was the only thing he could do. By the time Republic help arrived, Roshti and his people had vanished. Taking over the Capital The Republic sent Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano with Rex, Cody and their battalions to the planet of Kiros. When the troops landed, they raced through the city on BARC speeders looking for colonists. Ahsoka was surprised that they didn't find anyone, but Anakin told her that they were probably hiding from Separatists. While driving through the city, they were attacked by few BX-series commando droids on enemy speeders. Few clone troopers died, but with cannons on the BARC speeders Anakin and the others easily destroyed the enemy. Soon, they saw two AAT in front of them. Captain Rex easily destroyed one using missile launcher, while Ahsoka took care of the another one. They then reached Separtist Headquarters and Obi-Wan ordered clones to secure the area. When Boil and few other clone troopers returned from patrolling, they told Obi-Wan that there is no sight of colonists and the droids are not close to the Separtist Headquarters. Then, Cody arrived with the transmission from Darts D'Nar, who was safe inside the headquarters. He called Kenobi to visit him at the tower so that they could negotiate surrender. Anakin then arrived and destroyed the holocrom transmitor, He told Obi-Wan that he wants to kill the slaver, but Kenobi told him that he has another job for him: locate the bombs in the city. Anakin agreed on the end, telling Kenobi that he will ask Yullaren to turn on the bioscan so that they could locate the slaves. Ahsoka asked Kenobi why her master is upset and Kenobi explained her about Anakin's past. Obi-Wan then asked Ahsoka to look after him, because Zygerrians are slavers and Anakin has struggled to put his past behind him. While Darts D'Nar was talking with Dooku and another slaver via hologrom, Obi-Wan arrived. He then surrendered and told the slaver that they already won and that it's time to release the colonists. Darts told him that he had another offer, and then the tactical droid gave him a switch and one of the bombs in the city exploded. Ahsoka and Anakin who were listening to Darts's orders, told R2-D2 to locate the bombs and jumped on AT-RTs one their way to disarm the bombs. Then Obi-Wan and the slaver made the deal. They will fight without the weapons and if Kenobi wins, Darts will have to tell the location of colonists. If he wins he'll deliver Kenobi in a cage to Dooku. Obi-Wan agreed and the fight started. At first Obi-Wan wasn't wining and Darts threw him around the room. Meanwhile, Ahsoka and Anakin approached the first bomb, destroyed B1 droids that were protecting it and easily disarmed it. After a while, they arrived to the location where last two bombs were placed. They once mores easily destroyed B2 and B1 battle droid, but then were attacked by sniper droids. Soon, Skywalker found their weak spots and easily destroyed them. Ahsoka then disarmed the bombs right on time. While fighting Kenobi, Darts was contacted by one of B1 droids who told him that the Jedi have disarmed the bombs. Angry and surprised, Darts get to the window and tried to start the bombs, but none of them exploded. Obi-Wan then easily destroyed two commando droids that were guarding his lightsaber and asked the slaver if he still wants to discuss surrender. Darts told him that he still had the one bomb left in the tactical droid, and pushed the droid on Kenobi. Kenobi force-pushed the droid through the window, and told Anakin that the slaver is on the run. Ahsoka and Anakin jumped with AT-RTs on the Darts's freighter and while Anakin was battling against the strange creature called Blixus, Ahsoka dueled Darts. When Anakin arrived Darts was already captured. Anakin then put his lightsaber on Zygerrian's throat and wanted to kill him, but Ahsoka stopped him from doing that. Aftermath Kenobi, Skywalker, Tano and Yularen contacted the Jedi High Council and the admiral explained that the bioscan results were negative, what means that the whole population vanished from the planet. Yoda told them that the return of Zygerrians is troubling and that he senses that the slavery is great tool for the rise of the Sith. Trivia *This battle and the whole trilogy about the Kiros colonists is based on the comic story, Slaves of the Republic. *In the comic, Darts D'Nar isn't fighting against Obi-Wan, but a Besalisk called Ugg and he dies on the end of the battle when Kenobi force-pushed him through the window. *In the comic, this battle takes place when clones are still wearing Phase 1 armor, but in the episode they are already in Phase 2. Appearances *Kidnapped *Slaves of the Republic *Escape from Kadavo Category:Battles Category:Events